Problem: Last week, Ben and Nadia decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Tiffany to time them with a stopwatch. After 4.84 minutes, Tiffany agreed to time the runners. Ben sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 94.62 seconds. When it was Nadia's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 35.83 seconds. How much faster was Nadia than Ben in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Nadia was than Ben, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ben's time - Nadia's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ Nadia was 58.79 seconds faster than Ben.